This invention relates to a method of and apparatus for preparing a length of weft yarn for insertion into a shuttleless loom.
Known dispensing devices include a measuring device which draws the weft yarn from a stationary supply source and winds it on a drum so that the number of loops on the drum determines the measured length. Thereafter, the yarn is taken off the measuring drum and propelled through the warp shed. Experience has shown that there is a certain amount of surface tension between the yarn loops and the drum which must be overcome. With ever increasing loom speeds, it is important that the yarn is drawn into the warp shed with as little resistance as possible.
Other dispensing devices store a length of weft yarn in the form of a loop. This loop may be formed by a light spring or by blowing or drawing the weft yarn into a chamber. The disadvantage of this approach is that in outside filling supply looms, speeds are of such magnitude that the enertial stress on the weft yarn is extreme. The forces required to overcome the spring which holds the loop of weft yarn or to accelerate the loop of weft yarn will interfere with insertion of the weft yarn into the loom or may even result in rupture of the weft yarn.
It is a principal object of the invention to provide a method of and apparatus for yarn dispensing with less resistance than any known type of yarn measuring and dispensing devices and with less enertial stress to the weft yarn than prior art storage devices.